


20

by yours_eternally



Series: Feb-u-whump 2021 [21]
Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - No Band, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Gun Violence, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally
Summary: He’s sat back in one of the booths; beard and sweep of his bangs almost immediately recognisable in spite of the sunglasses. Joey rolls his eyes. He knew the guy was a drug dealer, or whatever Shawn had said, but did he really have to be the sunglasses indoors at night type too?Joey's doing a favour for Shawn but he's about to find himself in more danger than he planned for.
Relationships: Joey Jordison/Jim Root
Series: Feb-u-whump 2021 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137497
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19
Collections: febuwhump 2021, yours_eternally's Febuwhump 2021 Collection





	20

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt is "Don't look"
> 
> Some exciting tags today 👀

Joey checks himself in the mirror one more time. He’s got neat, black rings around both eyes, and his hair is hanging shiny and straight either side of his pale face. He wonders absently if he’s his type. Joey closes the compact and pockets it. He can feel his heart flickering in his chest but it’s fine. He’s cool. He just has to get the guy outside. Away from his bodyguards and entourage. 

They’re paying handsomely — whoever they are — Joey’s not asking questions. It’s whatever; he’s doing Shawn a favour. And if they want to pay him the better half of a grand to chat up some dude in a bar, he’s down. So Joey tracks across the wet tarmac and joins the queue of clubbers.

The guy at the door arches an eyebrow and asks for ID, which Joey produces with a deadpan expression (despite the fact he’s two weeks off turning 26). Another guy draws a cross on the back of his hand with a marker and Joey passes through a pair of doors to the club. It’s loud with a lot of people in leather. Joey’s not particularly interested in the ambiance. He’s seen a picture of the guy; one of those long lens, paparazzi shots that make everyone look guilty. 

Joey glances around, hoping he’s going to recognise him in the low lighting. But then there’s a shriek and Joey looks up. There’s a scantily-clad girl hanging over the rail of an upstairs mezzanine. There’s a tall, broad guy with long black hair holding her hips and pulling her back, out of danger, as she continues to scream and giggle. 

Behind the guy and the girl is Joey’s target. 

He’s sat back in one of the booths; beard and sweep of his bangs almost immediately recognisable in spite of the sunglasses. Joey rolls his eyes. He knew the guy was a drug dealer, or whatever Shawn had said, but did he really have to be the sunglasses indoors at night type too? Joey sighs and gets moving. 

As he pads up the steps to the mezzanine he considers everything Shawn had told him about the guy. It wasn’t much, just that his name was Jim and he had some “customer-base crossover” with Corey. Joey’s not sure if it’s the guns or the drugs he has in common with Corey but it’s bad fucking luck for him either way. Joey makes a point to have as little to do with Corey as being friends with Shawn allows. 

Getting up to the second floor Joey peers around, wondering what the hell he’s going to do to draw this guy’s — Jim’s — attention. 

He decides to get a drink to give himself some thinking time. He crosses the mezzanine to the bar and is just looking at the menu without taking in any of it when a hand slides onto the bar in front of him. Joey stills. It’s a nice hand; long and shapely. Joey turns to glance at the owner and feels his body start to tingle from the top of his head to the soles of his feet. 

‘Hey,’ Jim says.

‘Hey,’ Joey hears his mouth say as if from a distance.  _ It can’t… it can’t be that _ easy. 

‘Can I get you a drink?’ Jim asks and Joey nods, trying not to actually stare as Jim gives his order to the person behind the bar. He’s taken off his sunglasses now and Joey can’t help noticing he’s sort of  _ good-looking _ . Cute even. 

‘I haven’t seen you here before,’ Jim says while they’re waiting for the drinks. Joey shrugs. 

‘I don’t get out much,’ he says, letting his mouth curve. Jim chuckles softly and Joey can see his eyes on his mouth. 

They go back to Jim’s booth. He carries the drinks like a gentleman and Joey takes a big gulp of his as soon as he’s sitting down. He figures he’s going to need it. Jim chats to him a little — small talk — as his big hand slips onto Joey’s thigh. Joey doesn’t tell him to move it, so it slips higher and higher. Joey's drink seems to disappear at an alarming rate. Joey can feel his palms tingling and his fingertips going numb. _ Weird _ . Joey knows his limits and had made sure to eat before he’d come out. But he’s starting to feel very flushed and quite drunk. He smiles at Jim, trying to cover how fucked up he is, and says he’s going to the bathroom as he wriggles out of the booth. 

When he goes to stand the floor seems to tip and the tall, dark-haired guy has to grab his arm to prevent him from falling down. Joey gets his feet back under him and stumbles towards the stairs. He’s not really thinking. He can’t really get his thoughts into any sort of order. He glances down at his phone and sees a missed call from Shawn. 

Joey’s too hot — burning up in his clothes — so he pivots going towards the outside smokers’ area. He staggers into the door, shoving it wide, and finds the area is deserted. He gulps in the cool, damp air like he’s been underwater. It sobers him a little. But before Joey can make any sense of what’s happening the door creaks behind him and Jim is there. 

Joey stares at him, not speaking. Jim had followed him. Jim had known. And then Joey realises with distant horror that he wasn’t drunk; he was drugged and Jim knew. 

‘Hey,’ says Jim lightly, ‘why don’t you come here?’ he holds out a hand. Joey just stares at it so Jim catches his wrist yanking sharply so Joey stumbles, ending up landing hard on his knees. Joey yelps although even the pain is numbed. 

‘Good boy,’ Jim mutters, ‘shut up now.’ He steps over to Joey and gets a fist in his hair. 

‘Don’t,’ Joey slurs, trying to pull out of his grip but Jim tightens his hand. 

‘Shut it,’ he says, his other hand going to the fly of his jeans. Joey feels his sluggish brain finally connect the dots. 

‘No, no,’ he says, squirming back, grabbing at the wrist of the hand in his hair. 

‘You really want me to make you, doll?’ Jim asks, pulling on his belt loop to show the gun on his hip. Joey feels his blood turn to ice in his veins, freezing him in place while Jim gets his cock out of his underwear. 

‘Open,’ he instructs and Joey does it, feeling his heart hammering against his rib cage. Jim guides the head of his cock into Joey’s mouth. It’s  _ big _ . Thicker than Joey’s used to, stretching out his jaw and triggering his gag reflex. Jim grunts, tightening his hair, telling Joey to shut up again when he makes a noise of discomfort. So Joey tries to swallow down the length and fights the urge to throw up. He can feel hot tears running down his face and knows the black eyeliner must be running. 

‘Yeah,’ Jim mutters, thumbing the tears from one of Joey’s cheeks and he continues fucking into his mouth. Joey tries to relax as much as he can, let his throat go slack and his tongue lay flat. His head is starting to spin from whatever was in the drink or the lack of oxygen or both. The muscles in his jaw are burning and Joey just wants it to stop. 

Jim groans low in his chest as he pushes still deeper into Joey’s throat, choking him. Jim shudders and Joey can taste his bitter come on his tongue. Jim lets him go at last and Joey drags himself away coughing and panting, spitting his come on the ground between them. Jim chuckles. 

‘Don’t be like that, doll,’ he says as he tucks his dick away and lights a cigarette. 

‘Motherfucker,’ Joey says wiping his mouth, disgusted. Jim chuckles more but then he stops his expression changing as he spots something over Joey’s shoulder. Joey looks back as well just in time to see a grinning Corey emerging from the shadows like a nightmare. 

‘Good job, Joe,’ he says as he passes where Joey’s still on the floor. Joey sees Jim’s eyes cut to him for a split second before they go back to Corey. 

‘Looks like you’re all on your own, James,’ Corey says, obviously barely able to stop himself from cackling. Joey’s not sure exactly what happens next because Shawn pulls him up, taking in the tears on his face and asking in a tight voice if Jim had hurt him. He gets the impression Jim went for the door back inside but gets grabbed by a couple of Corey’s guys. 

When Joey looks again Jim’s on his knees in front of Corey, a guy holding each of his arms. As Joey watches Corey reaches for Jim’s waistband. For a moment Joey wonders what the hell he’s doing then he remembers the gun. Corey pulls it out, checking the chamber and the safety before leveling it against Jim’s head. 

Joey realises what’s about to happen. But before he can think to react Shawn’s got him, hugging him into him, hand cupping around his skull pressing Joey’s face against his chest. 

‘Don’t look,’ Shawn says, ‘—don’t look.’ 

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually the less gross idea I had 😅
> 
> Also we have a shadow drop (is this just a video game thing??) of the last fic tomorrow because I may have miscounted when I worked out the last one would be today 😅 _anyway_ yay one more fic to go 🎉
> 
> Also also I've cracked and made a fic specific blog so please follow me there [yours-eternally-ao3](https://yours-eternally-ao3.tumblr.com/post/643751742294687744) on tumblr.


End file.
